Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
|caption = The cover box for the 3DS (top) and Wii U (low) versions. |developer = Sora Ltd. BANDAI NAMCO Games |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Masahiro Sakurai |producer = Shinya Saito Masaya Kobayashi |designer = Masahiro Sakurai Yoshito Higuchi |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Keiki Kobayashi Junichi Nakatsuru Hiroki Hashimoto Hiroyuki Kawada Eriko Sakurai Akihiko Ishikawa Yoshinori Hirai |format = |release = Nintendo 3DS JP September 13, 2014 GM October 2, 2014 NA October 3, 2014 AS October 4, 2014 Wii U NANovember 21, 2014 EU November 28, 2014 AS November 29, 2014 JP December 6, 2014 |genre = Fighting |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = E10+ for Everyone 10 and up |platform = Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |requirement = |input = }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and ''Wii U ''( ) are fighting video games developed by Sora Ltd. and BANDAI NAMCO Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U video game consoles. The two games respectively represent the fourth and fifth installments in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series of games, which features characters from various Nintendo franchises. The 3DS version was released in Japan on September 13, 2014, in North America and Europe on October 3, 2014, and in Australia on October 4, 2014. The Wii U version was released on November 21, 2014 in North America, November 28, 2014 in Europe, November 29, 2014 in Australia and finally on Japan on December 6, 2014. In the Super Smash Flash series General Very little of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U has been added to the Super Smash Flash series, which is mostly due to how Super Smash Flash 2's development began three years prior to the original announcement for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. However, a few things were added from the game while, coincidentally, others have similarities. It is worth noting that some Smash Bros.-centered stages and items in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, such as Battlefield, Final Destination, the Beam Sword and the Ray Gun, got overhauled with new custom designs never seen before. This prompted ''SSF2'' developers to do the same and revise the Smash Bros.-centered stages items to have unique designs, such as 's forest background, 's crystal design, the Beam Sword's different-looking hilt and a having green blade, and the Ray Gun's pink finishes and shooting pink ammunition. By coincidence, several features were implemented in SSF2 before being confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which could be misinterpreted by fans thinking some elements from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U have been carried over to SSF2 and not the other way around; this is extended but not limited to: 's curling and rolling as his dash attack, and being separate characters and Screen KOs, which had characters hit the screen with their front and gave a different and, sometimes, comical expression as they keep falling. Victini was added in SSF2 as a Poké Ball Pokémon, long before being revealed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, though Victini uses V-Create in SSF2 whereas it uses Victory Star in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The speed at which SSF2 runs is in between those of Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl while Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U also runs at the same speed. Items like the Spiny Shell and the Cucco were included in SSF2 before their reveal in these games. Interestingly enough, Mega Man ended up sharing a lot of attributes that he had in SSF2 before this game came out, including having the same weight, being a fast faller and having average mobility. Moves Among the most notable and intentional influences from these games to SSF2 include the movesets of many characters being changed to match their appearance in this game. PAC-MAN, who was originally included as an Assist Trophy in SSF2, became a playable character after appearing as one in this game, and his moveset is based directly off of his moveset in this one. 's overall design was inspired by his moveset in this game as well. 's moveset was changed to be a mix of original moves and moves used in this game, with moves including his side special move, dash attack, up tilt, down tilt, up smash, down smash, up aerial, grab and throws being carried over from this game. 's was altered to have a meteor smash for balancing purposes. Stages PAC-MAZE, a stage in SSF2 based on the original ''PAC-MAN'', is based heavily on the stage of the same name in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. The platform layout is exactly the same in both games, but the stage in SSF2 does not feature the original stage's PAC-Dots and Ghosts as hazards, instead using the wraparound blast line mechanics from another 3DS stage, Balloon Fight. Misc. The ''Mega Man'' series portrayal in SSF2 was drastically changed to match that of this game, including Mega Man's design using custom sprites based on it, along with the series symbol being changed from a helmet to a cog. The ''Mario'' series characters, including , , and , also take sprite design inspiration from this game, along with other characters like PAC-MAN, Pit, and . See also *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Project M'' *''Super Smash Flash'' *''Super Smash Flash 2'' External link *Official site language selector Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Nintendo